


Verhängnisvolle Neugier

by Avarantis



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Careful: Implied Rape!, F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 07:09:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3886990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avarantis/pseuds/Avarantis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>German original of Fatal Curiosity.<br/>Einst sagte man Aredhel, ihr stürmisches Temperament würde ihr Untergang sein. Wer hätte schon ahnen können, dass es letztendlich ihre Neugier war, die ihr Schicksal unter einem Netz wirrer Schatten besiegeln würde? Eol riss ihr ihre Freiheit aus den Händen und ehe sie sich versah, war sie tief in seinem Spiel verstrickt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Verhängnisvolle Neugier

**Author's Note:**

> This is the german version of  _Fatal Curiosity._ You can find the English translation [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3601608). 
> 
>  
> 
> Aredhel ist wild, frei, neugierig, tollkühn und dadurch ihrem Untergang geweiht. Das hier ist ein Abriss daraus, da das ganze sonst ausgeufert und viel zu lange geworden wäre. Wir haben einen Hauch von Ausnutzung, ein Spiel, eine List. Eol hatte viel mit den Zwergen zu tun, irgendwann wird er wohl einige ihrer Eigenschaften angenommen haben. Außerdem… wenn man alleine in Dunkelheit lebt, nimmt man da nicht irgendwann ein bisschen Galgenhumor an?
> 
> Headcanon diesmal sehr präsent, auch wenn ich es versucht habe, in Grenzen zu halten. Ich warne vor, dass es besonders zum Ende hin ein bisschen... schwieriger wird. Außerdem möchte ich noch kurz erwähnen, dass es sich hier, obwohl es oben schon steht, nur um einen Abriss handelt. Das ist gewollt. Es sind szenische Momente, ein bisschen. Sie sind unvermittelt und plötzlich, dabei habe ich mir etwas gedacht. Ich weiß, dass einem das komisch vorkommt, aber es ist gewollt.

  
**Verhängnisvolle Neugier**

  
  
_Wenn die Tage der Freiheit gezählt sind, will man die Zeit zurückdrehen und es nicht wahr haben. Man glaubt nicht daran, in die Schlingen der Gefangenschaft gehängt worden zu sein, die einem nach und nach die Kehle zuschnüren. Sobald die Luft knapp und knapper wird, atmete man einfach heftiger. Man schließt die Finger um den Strick, nur um festzustellen, dass man sie die ganze Zeit selbst gehalten hat._  
  
Zwischen den Schemen des Waldes hindurch fingerten sich die knorrigen Äste von dunklen Bäumen. Nebel hing tief zwischen den Stämmen.  
Es war der Geruch des Waldes, der ihr eine Warnung hätte sein sollen. Das stumme Flüstern der Bäume im wehenden Wind und der seichten Dunkelheit, die fädenziehend um sich griff. Doch es war Neugier, die sie weiter hinein in die Düsternis trieb und ein hallendes Lachen hinter den Bäumen, welches ihr so vertraut vor kam.  Ein Jäger auf der Pirsch. Als Aredhel ihren Fehler bemerkte, war es bereits zu spät.  
  
Das Grün wurde zu plötzlich grau. Die Schatten schluckten sie wie aus dem Nichts heraus. Hektisch wandte Aredhel sich nach allen Seiten um, nur um festzustellen, dass es keine Seiten mehr gab. Die Rinde der Hölzer furchte sich, löste sich in den aschenen Nebeln auf. Es gab kein Entrinnen aus ihren geifernden Fingern, die sie tiefer und tiefer ins Nichts zogen.   
Die Welt stand still, nur der verwitterte Strick baumelte an den obersten Stämmen, wehte im Wind und die Schlinge zog sich zu. Aredhel atmete heftig ein und aus und doch erschien es ihr, als könnte sie keine Luft holen. Ihre Versuche waren zum Scheitern verdammt. Das schmale Irrlicht, das auf ihre Augen fiel, war seltsam abgedunkelt und sie bemerkte kaum etwas von ihrer Umgebung. Verloren, verschollen im Nichts, immer weiter hinab in die Dunkelheit.   
Gierig zog die Tiefe sie hinunter, nahm sie mit und die Angst, nie wieder aus dem Dickicht auftauchen zu können, wurde übermächtig. Aredhel schrie und tobte, kämpfte gegen die Finsternis. Wild schlug sie mit den Armen um sich, weinte, bis die Tränen ihr den Blick verschleierten und ihre Stimme kein Schluchzen mehr hervorbrachte. Wo waren Glück und Freude? Vernichtet, verloren von ihren waghalsigen Ideen.   
  
Ihre Hände tasteten blind in der Dunkelheit spürten spitze Schärfe und das Reißen von Haut, warmes Blut an den Fingerspitzen.   
Ihre Haare verfingen sich in geifernden Händen, Spinnenfinger kratzten über ihre Schenkel. Helle Beine wurden unter nachgebendem Stoff entblößt, die nicht in Erscheinung treten sollten und nackte Furcht zeichnete sich in Aredhel ab. Sie fiel in einen Schlund schwarzer Grausamkeit, prallte hart auf den Grund. Sturmwind peitschte düstere Schwaden über sie hinweg und sie konnte sich nicht rühren, eingeschlossen von blicklosem Schwarz. Ihre Lippen öffneten sich halb, flehten undeutbar nach Erlösung, von der Aredhel nicht einmal gewusst hatte, dass sie sie brauchte.   
Neugier als Bote des Untergangs. Hoffnung versiegte in ihrem Inneren, als ihre Kraft, sich gegen Unbekanntes zu wehren, vollends versiegte. Ihr wacher Geist, eben noch einer panischen Flucht erlegen, dämmerte davon. Nur weit am Rand ihres Bewusstseins nahm sie eine losgelöste Silhouette wahr. Ein weiterer Schatten, der mit der Finsternis vereinigt schien, sie leitete und führte. Durch den Nebel streckte er Hände nach ihr aus, packte sie.  
  
Der Gang des düsteren Schemens war beherrscht, bestimmend und Aredhels schwaches Aufbegehren ging in dem festen Griff ihres Retters verloren. Jeder Versuch, sich zu befreien, scheiterte, ehe sie ihn zu einem Ende führen konnte und sie ließ sich wissentlich in das Ungewisse fallen.   
  
Nur die Arme, die sie trugen und das fremdartige Summen, das wie das Zischen von Metall in kaltem Wasser klang, gaben ihr Halt. Mit dem kühlen Tasten fremder Hände brach ihr Verstand auf und sie erlaubte sich, in Vergessen zu sinken. Aredhel gab auf, während sich die Schlieren von Dunkelheit in ihren Augenwinkel festsetzten und sie weit fiel, in einen Ozean aus lichtlosen Wellen, die ihr die Luft zum Atmen raubten.  
  
~~~  
  
Das erste, was sie wieder wahrnahm, war das Zwitschern eines Vogels, hoch über sich, in den Wirren von grünen Zweigen. Helle Knospen entsprangen von kleinen Ästen. Aredhel drehte verwundert den Kopf, während sie das frische Laubdach betrachtete. Vorhin noch waren die Blätter gefallen, jetzt entsprossen sie von neuem unter einem Baldachin malerischer Schönheit, berührt von dem schwachen Licht der Frühlingssonne. Aredhel blinzelte mehrfach gegen das Brennen an, bevor sie ihre Lider komplett anheben konnte und den Tag begrüßte. Es war ungewöhnlich, dass die Sonne so tief stand, ein wenig, als würde sie sich schämen und nicht wissen, ob es ihren Strahlen erlaubt war, in diese Gebiete zu scheinen.  
  
Aredhel befand sich auf einer Lichtung. Ein einsamer, von dichten Büschen umwachsener Kreis, auf welchen auf unerklärliche Weise das einzige Licht in dem verwunschenen Wald zu fallen schien. Ihre Gestalt leuchtete unter den frisch erblühten Zweigen und das Weiß ihres Kleides strahlte wie frisch gefallener Schnee aus der Dunkelheit hervor. Nur schwach keimte die Gewissheit in Aredhel auf, dass ihre Kleidung nach dem Höllentrip durch das finstere Geäst längst nicht mehr so reinlich sein konnte, wie es ihr in diesem Moment vorkam. Aber nach der undurchdringlichen Schwärze wäre ihr alles strahlend und rein vorgekommen.   
  
Aredhel blickte sich um. Sie wusste nicht, wo sie war, stellte sie prüfenden fest. Das klamme Gefühl der Unwissenheit versuchte, sie zu packen, doch Aredhel schüttelte es mit bloßer Willenskraft ab. Ein Schritt folgte auf unbekanntem Grund, der waghalsig zu zittern begann. Schemenhaft zogen sich die Schatten um ihren Fuß zurück und das Licht folgte ihren Schritten durch die Dunkelheit mit beeindruckender Präzision.   
  
Mit einem leichten Schmunzeln sprang Aredhel von einer Stelle auf die andere, tanzte sich einen lichten Pfad durch das Geäst. Sie schüttelte mit einem heiteren Lachen die Schrecken des erst kürzlich Vergangenen von sich, als ihr wohlbekannter Übermut zurückkehrte.  Es tat gut, sich frei zu bewegen. Das Tschirpen der Vögel folgte ihr auf ihrem Weg, sie begleiteten Aredhel auf ihrem hellen Tanz durch die Dunkelheit, freuten sich über das euphorische Lachen, ihre fröhlichen Augen. Aredhel summte mit ihnen und hörte den winzigen Misston zuerst nicht aus ihrem Chor heraus. Erst, als sie innehielt und lauschte, wurde das leise Geräusch präsent. Ein Klimpern und Klonken. Ein Hammer aus Stahl.   
  
Zuerst wollte Aredhel zögern, Vorsicht durch die vorigen Ereignisse noch viel zu nah. Doch natürlich gewann ihre Neugier ein weiteres Mal. Entschlossenen Schrittes schwebte sie über den Waldboden hinweg, weißer Dunst in einem Meer aus Dunkelheit. Mit der Suche nach dem ungewöhnlichen Klang und besiegelte sie unwissentlich ihr Schicksal.  
  
~~~  
  
Aredhel sah ihn nicht sofort, so sehr ähnelte er dem dunklen Hintergrund. Nur das Pfeifen der Essen machte den Elben sichtbar, ließ seine finstere Gestalt aufleuchten. Seine Silhouette war breit und stämmig, kleiner als die der Elben, die Aredhel gewohnt war. Gleichzeitig besaß er eine fein definierte Schärfe, als wäre sein Körper eine einzelne, feste Klinge, die mir einer Geste die Welt zerreißen konnte. Aber es war der kurze, kaum wahrnehmbare Blick, den er ihr zuwarf, der Aredhel auf den Kopf stellte. Zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben war sie sprachlos.  
  
„Ar-Feiniel“, sie war sich nicht sicher, ob er die Worte wirklich gesprochen hatte, denn seine Lippen bewegten sich kaum. Emsig starrte er auf das flüssige, schwarze Metall, das sich im Gesenke ausbreitete.  
  
„Eol“, fuhr er mit seichter Stimme fort, den Kopf geneigt. Er öffnete einladend die Arme. „Dies ist Nan Elmoth, meine Heimat.“  Aredhel musste sich nicht zwingen, zu lächeln. Nach all den angsteinflößenden Ereignissen, tat es ihr wohl, einen anderen Elb zu treffen. Sie war sich sicher, dass sie momentan gar nichts anderes brauchte, als seine Gesellschaft.   
Als hätte Eol ihre Gedanken erraten, sah er sie kurz an, ein Wischen seiner dunklen Augen über ihre helle Gestalt. Vielleicht konnte er die Augen nicht lange genug auf ihr halten. „Möchtet Ihr bleiben?“ Aredhel nickte, ohne nachzudenken. Eols kalter Blick glühte im Schein des Schmiedefeuers auf.   
  
Aredhel bemerkte, dass er schweigsam war. Kein Wort kam über seine Lippen, als sie sich versucht tonlos ihm gegenüber auf den hohen Lehnstuhl setzte, der einzige, der neben seinem eigenen noch im Raum stand. Tiefe Maserungen und Schnörkel waren in das filigrane Holz gelassen, als Aredhel sachte mit den Fingern über die Kuhlen des weißen Holzes glitt. Die schmalen Stelzen, die die Sitzfläche hielten, erschienen ihr sonderbar unpassend in dem runden Speisesaal. Eine einzige Kerze schlängelte eine schwache Flamme in den Raum und ihr klägliches Licht reichte kaum aus, um Eol vor den dunklen Steinwänden sichtbar zu machen. Nur wenn er eine Bewegung ausführte, flackerten die Schatten und in einer grotesken Art schimmerte seine dunkle Gestalt vor dem Hintergrund.  
  
Er vollführte fließende, elegante Ausrichtungen seines Körpers, jedes Heben und Senken seiner Arme wie ein Schnitt durch den Saal. Als könnte er mit bloßer Willenskraft etwas Unsichtbares zerreißen. Seine scharfen Gesichtszüge waren kaum auszumachen, er hielt sich bewusst im Schatten und seine Augen waren so fern und Verhangen von einer tiefen, undeutbaren Erinnerung, dass Aredhel es nicht wagte, ihn darauf anzusprechen.   
  
„Esst“, es war ein schnippischer Befehl und fast zuckte Aredhel zusammen, als sie seine Stimme so unerwartet vernahm. Sie hallte nicht ihm Raum nach, war ohne Majestät oder Überheblichkeit gesprochen. Trotzdem spürte Aredhel die Konsequenzen aus ihnen auf sich zurollen, sollte sie sich nicht beugen. Ein wenig wie bei Curvo, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf, als sie die Gabel anhob und das feine Silber an den Fingerspitzen fühlte.   
  
„Ihr seid ein Schmied“, stellte sie schließlich in den Raum und zog sich fröstelnd die hellen Ärmel über die Hände. Einige Fäden lösten sich schon aus ihrer ungewöhnlichen Reitkleidung und fast erschien es ihr peinlich, so vor ihren Gastgeber getreten zu sein.  
  
„Ihr habt Euch im Wald verirrt“, er blickte nicht einmal auf, die Augen weiterhin gesenkt auf den Teller gerichtet. Er verzog den Mund, als hätte er auf etwas Scharfes gebissen und ignorierte Aredhels Worte. Sie kaute langsam, sehr bedacht und überlegte sich kurz, ob es sich lohnen würde, einen Streit  mit einem Fremden anzufangen. Letztendlich siegte ihr Verstand, der ihr glaubhaft versicherte, dass sie eine Diskussion mit Eol ganz sicher nicht zu ihren Gunsten würde lenken können. Dafür kannte sie ihn zu schlecht.  
  
„Das passiert mir sonst nicht“, schwächte sie seine Aussage ab und knirschte mit der Gabel über den Teller. Es gab nur ein leises Geräusch und die filigrane Metallarbeit beugte sich nicht einmal ein bisschen. Aredhel hatte genug Zeit mit Curufin verbracht, um ein Meisterwerk als solches erkennen zu können. Als sie sich endlich von den Gabelspitzen löste, wäre ihr fast Eols bereits verblassendes Lächeln auf den Lippen vergangen. Unverwandt hatte er sie gemustert. Aredhel wurde sonderbar mulmig zumute, denn hinter dem schimmernden Kerzenlicht lauerte Eols Urteil über sie mit einer prägnanten Deutlichkeit. Aredhel ruckte sich auf ihrem Stuhl zurecht. „Nein?“, entgegnete ihr Gegenüber, die Stimme dunkel unterlegt. Aredhel schüttelte sich, als sie seinen Blick spürte.  
  
Ablenken, bringe dich fort, schrie es in ihr und ohne es wirklich wahrzunehmen, beging sie ihren ersten Fehler.  „Ich bin im Wald aufgewachsen. Mit meinen Cousins. Wir haben jeden Sommer dort verbracht, in den Laubhainen Amans, wenn das Licht der Bäume nur noch schwach die Hügel beleuchtet hat und man die Sterne unter Telperions Silberschimmer ausmachen konnte.“   
  
Das Lachen, das aus Aredhels Erinnerung entsprang, hallte merkwürdig an den abgerundeten Steinen wieder und ihre Dunkelheit schien jegliche Freude aus dem Laut zu verbannen, sodass Aredhel den Ton schnell unterließ. So unpassend erschien es ihr. Eol hatte sie nicht einmal angesehen. Seine Augen schienen stur auf seinen Teller gerichtet, als wären ihre Worte unter seiner Würde und ihre Unbekümmertheit Fehl am Platz.   
  
„Dieses Haus war einst für Sternenlicht gemacht“, erklärte Eol, seine Worte waren kurz und endeten atemlos, als wäre er es nicht gewohnt, zu sprechen. Aredhel hörte einen fernen, einsamen Akzent aus seinem Sindarin heraus, der ihr vertraut war und doch nicht.   
  
Er rollte die Worte sachte auf der Zunge, vor und zurück. Doch er kostete sie nicht, sondern spie sie viel mehr mit all der Grazie aus, die er ihnen gerade so gestattete. Eol blickte unleugbar auf sein eigenes Gesprochenes herab, als wäre er sich nicht ganz sicher, ob er die richtige Tonlage traf. Oder als wäre Eol sich bewusst, dass die mickrigen Laute nicht das ausdrücken konnten, was er tatsächlich in seinem Herzen fühlte. Ohne, dass sie es wirklich beeinflussen konnte, kroch ein sanftes Lächeln auf Aredhels Lippen. Eine weiche Erinnerung schwebte in ihrem Geist, machte ihr das Herz leicht und erlöste sie von dem hartnäckingen Schnippen des Kummers, der immer wieder in ihr aufwallen wollte. Das Bild eines jungen, arroganten Elben zeichnete sich durch die sonst so wirren Fäden ihrer Gedanken ab, nahmen eine wohlgeformte Gestalt an. Augen leuchteten aus dem feinen Dunst hervor, ein spöttisches Glänzen in ihnen. Die Arme waren vor der Brust verschränkt, das Haar streng aus dem Gesicht gebunden, mit vielen eingeflochtenen, kunstvollen Strähnen.   
Doch dieser Elb hatte sie einst aus Freude angelächelte, ihr die Hände gereicht und sie in eine Welt aus Glückseligkeit entführt. Eol dagegen war anders.   
Er lächelte nur dann, wenn sie in Verlegenheit geriet und Bitterkeit in ihr aufkeimte, wenn er sie nicht ansah, wenn sie sprach oder ihre Worte als Nichtigkeit abtat. Er verletzte sie, doch anstatt sich in sich zu verkriechen, versuchte Aredhel immer wieder, seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erhaschen und wann immer es ihr gelang, dass seine Finger über ihren Arm strichen oder sie ein anerkennendes Lächeln traf, schien er in ihrem Inneren ein unschätzbares Feuer zu entzünden, dessen Wärme sie nie mehr missen wollte, auch wenn es ihr für nur solch kurze Zeit vergönnt war, es zu spüren.   
  
Es dauerte merkwürdig lange, bis sie sich an seine plötzliche Gesellschaft gewöhnte, an seine fehlenden Manieren im persönlichen Umgang mit einem anderen Elben. Wenn er beispielsweise urplötzlich aus den Schatten aufzutauchen schien, ohne, dass es ihr jemals gelang, eine Routine an seinem Verhalten festzustellen oder herauszufinden, wie sie seine Bewegungen vorhersehen konnte. Eol nannte seinen Namen nur ein einziges Mal und fragte niemals nach ihrem, sodass Aredhel sich zurückhielt, bis sie eines Abends wieder einmal seiner Musterung erlag, als sie in der Badewanne saß und das warme Wasser genoss. Er war ohne einen Laut an sie herangetreten, saß plötzlich hinter dem metallenen Zuber und streichelte über ihre schwarzen Strähnen und hellen Arme. Es war ein sonderbarer Kontrast, als seine überraschend dunklen Finger sich auf ihre weiße Haut legten und sie bewunderte die Kraft seiner Unterarme im flackernden Kerzenlicht.   
  
Vielleicht hatte sie zu selten Nähe gekostet, um sich über den Umstand zu wundern oder Eols Präsenz war Aredhel schon so vertraut geworden, dass sie sich nicht länger fragte, ob es vielleicht nicht unbedingt den Sitten der Eldar entsprach, edle Damen beim Baden zu stören.  
Nur die Kerzen flimmerten warnend, warfen schummriges Licht, das die Umgebung verzerrte. Vermutlich war sie auch einfach neugierig.  
  
„Du zündest zu viele von ihnen an“, bemerkte Eol, seine Stimme war sonderbar rau und er sprach zu nah an ihrem Ohr. Warmer Atem streifte ihren Hals und ließ Aredhel schauern, was den scharfen Vorwurf milderte. Es war ein Wink mit seiner Hand, der das Licht löschte, als Aredhel untertauchte und sich seinen streichelnden Fingern entzog.  
  
~~~  
  
Eols Augen zuckten nicht, wenn er in die Esse sah oder emsig auf das Metall schlug, es in gläserne Formen presste oder kunstvolle Blumen aus Silber goss, mit denen er den Weg zu Aredhels Kammern säumte. Viel eher schien er das Metall brechen und biegen zu wollen, es seinem Willen anzupassen und nicht so wie Curufin es in seiner Gestalt zur Perfektion zu vollenden. Es ging Eol nicht um Schönheit, obgleich er sie gerne betrachtete, sondern um Unterwerfung.  
  
„Wie lange bin ich hier?“, fragte sie, als er das glänzende Metall aus der Esse riss, dessen flammendes Herz glühend seine Arme erleuchtete. Es war ein Blick, der ihr vermittelte, wie dumm er diese Frage fand, wie überflüssig sie in seinen Augen gestellt worden war, aber Aredhel wich ihm nicht aus. Man lernte, mit ihm umzugehen.  
  
„Zwölf volle Läufe des Mondes“, erwiderte Eol schlicht, wog die Schneide vor seinem abschätzigen Blick hin und her, ehe er sie wieder in die Glut tauchte und zischend Luft hinein blies.   
  
Aredhel wurde trotz der Nähe zum Feuer kalt.  
Deshalb der Ring, deshalb das seltene Lächeln. Doch kannte er diese Sitte überhaupt? Und wenn ja, welches Mittel hatte sie schon, ihm zu entsagen? Sie war gefangen, verloren in einem Wald aus düsteren Versprechungen.   
  
„Wenn du mich ehelichst“, sagte er plötzlich, als die Funken über seine lädierte Haut sprangen. Aredhel wurde das ungute Gefühl nicht los, dass er wusste, was sie gerade gedacht hatte. „Dann werde ich dir erlauben, durch die Wälder zu streifen, wie dein Cousin, von dem du so viel erzählst.“   
  
Sie hatte ihn unterschätzt. Natürlich hatte sie das, denn wer glaubt schon, dass bei einer einseitigen Konversation der Gesprächspartner dem überflüssigen Gebrabbel aus Aredhels lauten Worten schon eine zweite Beachtung schenkte oder sie gar behalten würde? Aredhel hatte das nicht geglaubt und Eol damit unbewusst alle Informationen geliefert. Freiheit im Tausch für eine Bindung. Einmal mehr fühlte sie sich, als hätte man sie in eiserne Ketten gelegt, die ihr mehr und mehr die Luft zum Atmen raubte.   
  
„Du wirst mein Untergang sein“, sagte Aredhel ihm an diesem Abend, der schweigend wie immer abgelaufen war. Eol wiederholte seine Bitte, seine Forderung, nicht noch einmal. Aredhel hatte ihr Besteck mit einem lauten Klirren auf das Holz klappern lassen und starrte ihr Gegenüber böse an. Ein Lächeln zierte Eols schmale Lippen, deren Enden sich gekräuselt hatten. Dunkel warfen sie Schatten auf sein scharfes Gesicht und alle Freude schien mit einem Mal verbannt in der finsteren Mimik. Ohne wirklich Notiz von ihrem Ausbruch zu nehmen, führte er einen weiteren Löffel zu seinem Mund. „Das bin ich schon.“  
Aredhel stockte ungewollt. Hier hätte sie es wissen können, vor ihrem letzten Aufbegehren, doch sie schwieg nach einem missbilligenden Blick und hielt aus. Zu einem unschätzbaren Preis.  
  
Mit dem Lachen in ihrem Inneren verschwanden nach und nach die Freuden, die Erinnerung an ein goldenes, fernes Leben, das sie einst gehabt hatte und Aredhel wurde taub für alles um sich herum. Kein Vogel zwitscherte mehr, wenn sie das Fenster öffnete und die reichlichen Speisen an Eols Tafel schmeckten gleich fad. Sie schlief lange und wachte erst auf, wenn die Sonne schon weit am Horizont entlang geschritten war. Aredhel verbannte sie hinter dicken, blauen Vorhängen, weil sie ihr Licht nicht mehr ertragen konnte. Die Tage gingen und sie wurden immer ein bisschen leerer und bedeutungsloser. Nur wenn Eol bei ihr war, schien es erträglicher. Das leere Haus, das fehlende Licht, das unbekümmerte Lachen von lange vergessenen Zofen. Der Gesang der Quellen und das Spiel der Flöten. Aredhel wagte es nicht, Eol darauf anzusprechen. Ihn schien es nicht zu interessierten, dass es niemanden außer ihr gab, mit dem man Freude teilen konnte. Sie war es, die all seine Gunst zu spüren bekam.   
Eol schenkte ihr Vögel aus Glas, gefüllt mit weißen Perlen und edlen Schmuck aus Silber und Gold, ohne zu fragen, ob es ihr gefiel oder nicht. Denn natürlich wusste er, dass er ein Meister seines Faches war, dass Aredhel nie wieder etwas Schöneres als seine Geschenke sehen würde.   
  
Sie ahnte, dass Eol etwas vor ihr verbarg, wie er es schon vor ihrer ersten Zusammenkunft getan hatte. Es war diese Gewissheit, die sie hielt, dass es ein Geheimnis gab, das sie noch erkunden musste, dass etwas in Eol schlummerte, das Aredhel noch nicht kannte und wieder einmal siegte ihre Neugierde über ihren Verstand. Sie witterte die Gefahr und war doch unmündig, ihr zu entkommen. Aredhel wartete. Bis sie nachgab und ihn in seinem eigenen Versteckspiel zu besiegen drohte.   
  
~~~   
  
Ihr Verstand registrierte seine Worte kaum, als seine Hände an ihren Seiten entlang glitten und ihnen ein weiches Prickeln folgte. Lange hatten sie niemand mehr berührt und die ferne Erinnerung an verronnene Zuneigung mischte sich in das Gefühl seiner Finger, die vertrauten Händen so ähnlich schienen. Schwielen vom Schwingen des Schmiedehammers. Ohne es zu wollen lehnte sich Aredhel in die Berührung, schloss die Augen und ließ es zu, dass ihr Körper für Eol sichtbar zitterte. Ein Versprechen lag in ihr und das Echo von vermisster Zärtlichkeit.  
  
„Ich muss dich warnen“, murmelte er an ihren Hals, „ich gebe nichts her, an was ich einmal Gefallen gefunden habe.“ Sie drehte sich in seiner Umarmung, doch Eol wich ihrem Blick aus, die Augen dunkel und unleserlich. „Vielleicht will ich das auch gar nicht“, murmelte sie, spürte seine Hände an ihren Hüften, die weißen Bänder eng um seine Finger gewickelt. Mit einem Ruck zog er sie an sich, sodass Aredhel fast stolperte. Eol fing sie auf, zwang ihr Kinn nach oben und küsste sie. Aredhel hätte ihre Dummheit auf seinen Lippen schmecken können, den Verrat an sich selbst und seinen viel zu bitteren Triumph. Doch die Süße von Versprechungen spülte jeden Zweifel hinfort. Sie ließ sich gehen, gab sich auf und war überzeugt davon, das Richtige zu tun. Später nannte sie sich naiv. Und zum ersten Mal verstand sie, wieso Celegorm sie tollkühn nannte.   
  
Sie taumelten durch die verwirrenden Gänge von Eols Heimat, beleuchtet durch Flecken aus Sternenlicht. Silhouetten von weiß und schwarz wechselten sich ab. Ihre Körper klaubten sich aneinander, nahmen sich auf, suchten ihren Gegensatz. Aredhel nahm nicht wahr, dass sie aneinander prallten, dass Eols Arme zu fest um ihren Rücken lagen, um nur Zuneigung auszudrücken.   
  
Es war seine Tür, die sie mit einem ungelenken Fußtritt aufschob. Es war sein Körper, der sie in sein Zimmer presste, heiß und verlangend. Es waren seine Laken, auf die er sie niederließ. Zu spät erkannte Aredhel, dass sie damit zu einem Teil von Eol und seiner Geschichte wurde.  
  
„Ich werde dich halten“, murmelte er, die Lippen rau auf ihren, während sich seine Zunge einen Weg bahnte. Im gleichen Moment rutschten Eols Hände von ihrem Körper und er ließ Aredhel aus seinem eisernen Griff. Die Augen leuchteten dunkel, wie die Kohlen in der Esse, eine halbe Ewigkeit zuvor. Aredhel hielt ihren Blick aufrecht, unerbitterlich in seinem verfangen. Vielleicht wollte sie ihn provozieren, vielleicht er sie. Eol küsste sie weiter, die Augen geöffnet.   
  
Mit jedem Druck der Lippen versuchte er, ihr noch näher zu kommen. Sein Körper drückte sich schwer auf Aredhel hinab, unverkennbar erregt. Aber seine Hände waren fort von sanften Berührungen, fort von einem rettenden Ausstrecken, einer behütenden Umarmung. Mit jeder Bewegung schob er Aredhel weiter die Laken, die von Dunkelheit gefärbt um ihre fast verschmolzenen Körper flossen und sie sank tiefer hinab. Eols Augen schimmerten bedrohlich, als Aredhel ihre immer noch nicht schloss, ihm weiter stand hielt. Aushielt.   
  
Schließlich war es Eol, der aufgab. Mit einem Geräusch, das entfernt nach einem feinen Zischen klang löste er seinen Mund von Aredhel und lehnte sich zurück. Sofort stützte sie sich auf ihre Unterarme, beugte sich ihm mit schwer hebender und senkender Brust entgegen. Das Atmen war mit einem Mal ein sehr kostbares Gut geworden. Eol schürzte die Lippen, kostete ihren Geschmack mit einem Ausdruck überraschender Zufriedenheit, als er sie musterte.   
  
Abwesend fuhr er mit einer Hand über seine Unterlippe, verschmierte den Schimmer darauf, der noch von ihrem Kuss zeugte. Eol streckte unvermittelt den Arm aus. Aredhel beherrschte sich, um nicht zurückzuzucken, als sie der kalte Hauch der Bewegung traf. Sie glaubte, sich das schiefe Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht eingebildet zu haben und schluckte. Sein Blick umschloss sie noch immer wie ein Netz aus schwarzer Seide.   
  
„Ich werde sanft sein“, seine Lüge tropfte ihm wie flüssiges Silber von den Lippen, matt glänzend im Licht der Sterne. Etwas sickerte zu Aredhel hindurch, doch es war nicht vehement genug, sie vor ihrem Vorhaben zu warnen.   
Eols Finger strichen knapp über Aredhels Haut in der Luft, nah genug, um die Berührung zu spüren, zu weit entfernt, um ihr das grausame Spiel vorzuenthalten. Lange Schatten glitten über ihre Wangenknochen, folgten Aredhels zitterndem Körper, der sich der heuchlerischen Liebkosung hingeben wollte. Als Eol zum ersten Mal ehrlich in ihrer Anwesenheit lachte, besiegelte Aredhel ihren Untergang. Sie sah in ihrem flimmernden Blickwinkel die Kontur einer vergessenen Freude. Ob es ihre oder seine war, wusste sie später nicht mehr zu sagen. Ihre Augen schlossen sich und sie gab sich hin.  
  
~~~  
  
„Es muss schmerzen“, Aredhel sah ihn nicht an, als sie die weißen Laken enger um ihren Körper zog, sie hoch vor ihre entblößte Brust hielt, damit er sie nicht mustern konnte. Ihre Finger wirkten bleich um die viel zu weichen Daunen. Seine Blicke lasteten auf ihr und mit einem Mal ekelte sie sich vor sich selbst.   
  
Wieso konnte er keine Worte aussprechen, die um Verzeihung für seine Grobheit baten? Wieso musste er vor dem Bett stehen, unbekleidet und umnebelt von der vergangenen Lust, auf sie hinabstarren, als wollte er seinen Triumph feiern? Weshalb konnte er nicht sanft zu ihr flüstern, dass es ihm leid tat, dass er sich verloren hatte, dass es nicht wieder vorkommen würde? Aredhel hätte ihm jede Lüge geglaubt, hätte jede Lüge mit offenen Ohren angenommen, ihre Süße leichter ertragen als die bittere Wahrheit.  
  
Doch er tat es nicht. Seine dunklen Haarsträhnen mischten sich mit ihren und sie wich ihm aus, wollte nicht, dass er ihr zu nahe kam und drehte sich zur Seite, als sie das zusätzliche Gewicht auf der Matratze spürte, als er seine Hände nach ihr ausstrecken wollte. Das Ungesagte hing drohend in der Luft und verbat es ihr, sich seiner versuchten Liebkosung hinzugeben.  
  
Aredhels Hände krampften sich zusammen und sie zog ihre Unterlippe zwischen die Zähne, der metallische Geschmack von Blut floss ihre Kehle hinab, füllte sie aus, widerte sie an, sodass sie ein Würgen nur mit all ihrer Willenskraft unterdrücken konnte. Nicht vor ihm. Nicht, solange er sie ansah.   
  
Aber das Brennen auf ihrer Haut ließ nicht nach, selbst dann nicht, als das Rascheln von Stoff vernehmbar wurde und Eol sich aufrichtete, an das einzige Fenster trat und mit den Spitzen seiner Finger an den Rahmen zu pochen begann. Es klimperte dabei jedes Mal leise, wenn die eisernen Verschlüsse aneinander schlugen. Kaltes Mondlicht legte sein Lächeln in einen grotesken Schatten.  
  
„Muss es das?“, ihre Stimme war heiser, als hätte Aredhel sie lange nicht benutzt und doch wusste sie, dass genau das Gegenteil der Fall gewesen war. Sie schluckte den bitteren Geschmack auf ihrer Zunge hinunter.  
  
Seine Gestalt türmte sich drohend hinter dem Kopfende des Bettes auf, wie aus dem Nichts aus der Dunkelheit. Obwohl Aredhel sich nicht bewegte, ihm nicht die Genugtuung schenkte, vor ihm zu weichen, wusste sie doch, dass er ihre wogende Furcht spürte, die ihre Beine hinaufkroch und ihr die Luft abschnürte.   
Die Decke verrutschte und legte ihren Körper frei. Silbrig glänzte ihre schöne Haut, als Eol sich zu ihr drehte. Auf seiner Stirn verengten sich die dunklen Brauen zu einem finsteren Bogen und seine harten Gesichtszüge wetteiferten mit der Dunkelheit.  
  
„Es gibt nichts, was dich noch vor mir verbirgt“, seine Worte klangen geflissentlich, als würde er eine allgemein bekannte Formel aufsagen. Kein Entrinnen aus dem Unausweichlichen. Keine Veränderung von Tatsachen.  
  
Ein sicherer Sprung, ein Keuchen der Matratze und ein Knarzen des Bettgestells. Eol kniete behände auf den weißen Laken, seine Arme mit dunklen Schlieren von der Arbeit am Feuer verbrannt. Seine Augen leuchteten in der Finsternis, als er auf Aredhel zukroch, die sich immer noch nicht rührte.  
Vom Jäger zum Gejagten.   
  
„Als du die Grenzen überschritten hast“, die Stimme war leise, doch furchtbar schneidend, sie grub sich tief in Aredhels Innerstes, vergiftete sie, als der Stachel der Erkenntnis sich festhakte. Eols Lächeln war von Wissen geschürt, einem geheimen Wissen, das er für sich selbst behalten hatte, vor ihr zu verstecken wusste, „habe ich auf dich gewartet.“   
Von Ehre zu Niedertracht.   
  
Sie war ihm blindlinks in die Falle gelaufen, wie ein unvorsichtiges, junges Reh. Tollkühn und unbeherrscht. Die Erkenntnis traf sie wie ein Blitz. Aredhel war ein Opfer eines Spiels geworden, in dem sie nicht die Oberhand hatte. Ein Spiel, in dessen Regeln sie nicht eingeweiht war und sie hatte es nicht bemerkt. Eols Hände umfassten ihre weißen Oberschenkel, er streichelte mit den Daumen über die Haut an den Innenseiten. Der Kontrast ihrer Körper erschien Aredhel mit einem Mal unwirklich stark. Ihr wurde übel.  
Von Licht zu Schatten.   
  
„Ich weiche nicht vor dir“, zischte sie ihn an, ein Versuch des Aufbegehrens, des Ausbrechens. Aredhel schlug seine Hände fort und sprang aus dem Bett. Sie wusste selbst, dass es ihr nichts bringen würde. Zu sehr war sie in Eols Netz verstrickt.   
Von Wahrheit zu Selbstlüge.   
Sein kühles Lachen folgte ihr den Flur entlang, würde sie verfolgten, bis sie ihren letzten Atemzug tat.   
Vom versuchten Auftauchen zum unausweichlichen Untergang.


End file.
